


Dàgē  (Big Brother)

by animenerd728



Category: Abominable (2019)
Genre: Big Bro Jin, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenerd728/pseuds/animenerd728
Summary: Sue him, he likes being a drama queen.  A drama queen that apparently is a very good pillow he thinks a bit bitterly already feeling his left leg going numb and his right arm cramp.Jin is the best big brother/pillow!
Relationships: Jin & Peng (Abominable), Jin & Yi (Abominable), Yi & Peng (Abominable)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Dàgē  (Big Brother)

Jin gives a small sigh of contentment at the scene in front of him.

It was a late night but the three just wanted to hang around and goof off. So they went to the roof which all three made their own. Adding more lights and fun decorations.

They hadn’t changed much from they went on their first adventure of taking Everest home. 

In five years that were a blur, Peng has hit several growth spurts and is taller than him playing basketball all he can but thinking of cooking for a living. 

Yi decided to grow her hair out a bit not long enough to be a hassle but long enough to put up, She wants to become a zoologist and was told by Mr. Burnish when she is ready a job is there for her.

And Jin well he wasn’t sure if he changed that much, hes been going to medical school but visited often and continued to be his usual playboy self but cared less about social media and focused more on family. 

They all did

A laugh that radiated pure joy and wonder came from Peng snapping him out of his reminiscing. Yi was playing her violin the one that Everest fixed and using the magic to bounce Peng in the air with short bursts of wind. He gave laugh at that to but it was more like a soft fond chuckle than anything. 

But it was enough to gain the attention of the two trouble makers in front of him if the walking toward him is any indication. 

They sat next to him gently not wanting to break the soft happy mood. But he wasn’t having that and pulled them in for a half hug half hold. Tease him if they want but he was feeling oddly sappy tonight. Besides if they bring it up in the morning he can and will murder them. 

And as expected there was some teasing easy and light banter but nothing that actually tried to get a rise out of him. And hes got to admit hes a bit weirded out and maybe a bit worried becouse there is no way they would pass up this opportunity.

But a quick look down at his sister shows that now she slowed down a bit the hour is catching up with her. Looking up he realizes that Peng is even worse off which shouldn’t be surprising considering that hes still growing. 

He wiggled just a bit to look at his watch and bit back a wince he had a train to catch in the morning and going to bed this late will wreck his sleep schedule. But he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Even as he feels the weight of his newly taller than him cousin lean on him fully becouse he finally past out. Yi must have sensed his discomfort because she snickered at his suffering. Before deciding to join the club and fell asleep practically on him. 

He sighed overly dramatic especially since no one else but him is awake.  
Sue him, he likes being a drama queen, and he knows that but try’s to be mostly reasonable. A drama queen that apparently is a very good pillow he thinks a bit bitterly already feeling his left leg going numb and hist right arm cramp.

But even now during this ungodly hour on some uncomfortable bench on a so very cold roof being crushed, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

And he falls asleep easier than anyone in his position has any right to.

**Author's Note:**

> Love this movie and wish there is more fanfiction/fanart. Hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading. I always love comments.


End file.
